Demon inside me
by Ladyknightchaos
Summary: The demon inside Zelgadis finially wins the battle inside of his head. The demon has now set his sites of Lina.
1. Chapter 1

OCC of Zelgadis and minor of Xellos. I am doing it as if besides his body being in 3 parts his mind can be in 3 parts.

Disclaimer; I do not own Slayers or the characters if you think I do then I have a nice house in Florida to sell you.

Lina and her complains walked threw a dark forest. They were trying to get to the closest town as it was that time of the month of the now very cranky sorceress and she wanted a nice warm bed. Gourry and Ameila had been talking to each other during this little walk. Zelgadis on the other hand was completely quite, he was staring at Lina as they walked.

Zelgadis mind was battle field at the moment, he had been able to keep his problem a secret but he didn't know how well he was hiding it at the moment. The different parts of him were warring with each other. At the moment it was his demon and human side warring. The part of him that wanted to stay quit and calm and another part of his who wanted to take the little morsel in front of him for his own.

Lina felt something on her back and looked back to see Zelgadis. He was looking at her the way she looked at a piece of meat. "Ummm Zel are you okay." Lina said stopping and looking at him.

Zel shook his head and looked at her face. "Of corse Lina, I'm fine." Zelgadis said forcing a smile.

"Umm okay." Lina said a bit weary then turned back and saw the light of the forest breaking up. "Guys we're out." Lina said turning around smiling at everyone before running off towards the end of the forest.

Zel smirked as he saw her run and then Ameila and Gourry run after her. The battle in his head had finally been one and a cruel come over his face. Then he raced off towards his friend. When he finally got out of the forest he saw a small town. Lina and the others had run off towards the main square. He decided to look around first. As he walked around he found an apothecary he smiled again and walked it.

The shop was filled with a light smoke, the walls were a dark purple. There were flasks of different liquids and candles all over the place. Behind a small wooden counter was a little man with a long beard. "Well hello there young man, can I help you with something." The man said in a raspy voice.

"Yes, I am looking for something to make someone a bit more relaxed." Zelgadis said with a small smirk.

"Oh you're looking for something of that nature." The man said jumping off a little stool and went behind a red cloth in the back. He came back a minute later with 4 red flasks. "These are what you are looking for. This one," he said taking out one that was in a flask shaped like a tear. "Will make your friend very sleepy for a few hours." Zel then shook his head.

"No I am looking for something to make her a bit more adoring, I don't want to knock her out." Zelgadis said picking up one that was shaped like a heart,

"Then that is the one that your looking for it'll help her expose her true feelings. But what if the feelings are the ones you're looking for." The old man said lighting up a pipe jumping back on his little stool.

"Well that is just going to be the chance I'll have to take." Zelgadis said putting the flask in his pocket and then taking out a blue crystal. "This I am sure will cover it."

"It will and a little more." The old man said taking the crystal smiling crookedly.

"Then I'll take some of these candles as well." Zelgadis said grabbing 3 red candles and putting them in a pouch. Zel then turned to go out of the door.

"Ohhh that'll be fine. I hope your night does well young man." The old man said as Zelgadis closed the door.

Zelgadis smiled once again. "Tonight we'll find out what truly on your mind little Lina." He said as he started walking along the road to the biggest inn he saw. He opened the door and immediately seeing Lina. The group was at a large table with food piled high and many fighting sounds coming from it. He walked over to it and sat down.

"Ohh Zel where were you." Lina said curiously as she shoved another piece of meat down her throat.

"Oh I just got some candles, nothing big." Zel said smiling as he nodded to her.  
"Hey I'm going to get a drink does anyone want anything." Zel said walking right behind Lina.

"Wine," said Lina.

"Water," said Ameila.

"Ale," said Gourry,

Zelgadis nodded and walked over and order wine, water, ale and coffee. When he got all of the drinks. Once he got Lina's wine he put the potion in her drink. The same cruel smile as he walked back to the table.

RnR. I hope everyone likes it, I hope that I get at least 2 comments before I post again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry everyone college classes are a bitch, I am struggling student so bare with me. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Yah yah I don't own anything except my car and 50bucks in my wallet.

Zelgadis poured the liquid into Lina's goblet of wine and smiled cruelly. He then turned around with a swish of his cape and walked back to the table. He then sat down everyone's drinks. He made sure he handed Lina's to her with a charming smile.

Lina arched an eyebrow at the smile. She had never seen Zel smile like that, hell it was hard to get Zel to smile and here he was giving her a charming smile. She felt a bit worried but shook her head. He was probly happy that they were out of the forest and in someplace he could take a hot bath. She knew how much he loved hot baths. Suddenly the image of Zel is a bath came into her mind. His hot and sweat chest rising out of the water. His checks slightly blushed from the heat. Under the water his hard and. Lina shook her head she shouldn't be thinking about Zel like that he was just a friend. Plus he probly like Ameila. With that she sighed. Well maybe the wine would make her feel better. Lina then picked up her goblet and put a smile on her face. "To friends."

Gourry and Ameila looked up and smiled. "To friends." They said together.

"To tonight." Zel said softly as he lifted up his cup of coffee. The four clanged together their drinks and smiled.

"To tonight Mr. Zelgadis how odd." Said a voice coming from behind Zelgadis. Zelgadis growled as Xellos appeared behind him. "How is everyone tonight?"

"Good, we just got out of this scary forest Mr. Xellos." Ameila said perkily. She always seemed so happy it make Xellos feel a bit sick.

"Ohh a scary forest, I'm sure the scariest thing in there was either Zelgadis or Lina." Xellos said floating over to Lina.

"Shut up you little fruitcake." Lina said giving him the evil eye. Which Xellos then ignored and sat down in mid air right next to Lina.

"Aww so cruel to me after I haven't seen you to in months." Xellos said faking puppy dog eyes.

Zelgadis was glaring at Xellos, why did he have to show up now of all times. The potion would kick in, in about an hour. He needed to get Lina alone by then or the whole thing would be ruined.

"Ohhh yes it has been a month Xellos, time just flies by when you're not around." Lina said smugly taking another sip from her goblet of wine. This was incredible wine is almost had a sweet flavor to it. Lina continued to drink as it as Ameila ranted to Xellos about their adventures. Lina looked over at Xellos. She didn't think he just came here to say hello he always has an alterative motive.

Xellos smiled Ameila, he knew that Zelgadis' demon side had taken over him, how could he not. He had gone from always warring aura to one looking similar to a monster. What did the little chimera have in hand for this night?

Yes yes what does Zel have in plan for this night, will the potion do what he hoped and get the little sorceress or will the monster Xellos claim her.

RnR I will post again on Wednesday or tonight. Depends on how many reviews I get

Luv you all.


	3. Chapter 3

SOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYY!!! I had to cook thanksgiving dinner for 30 people, I spend the past 4 days sleep and playing amv's but mostly sleeping. Well here is a veryyy long chapter so you all don't hurt me. Hides behind a fluffy bunny

Disclaimer- Yahh yahh yah Blah blah blah

Lina felt her head start to get a little fuzzy. It was most likely all the wine, she shook her head. Wow, she thought Zelgadis looked gorgeous. She had always thought Zelgadis was handsome even with his blue skin, piercing ice blue eyes, and strong body. She hated the idea of his changing. "Umm I'm going to go take a bath." Lina said standing up abruptly.

Xellos moved back a little being surprised that now Lina was practically radiating sexual feelings. Her arched his eyes confused, he had kissed her and nothing happened. What could have caused it? "Do you want some help washing your back Lina-chan?" Xellos said with a cat's grin.

"No she does not!" Zelgadis said angry standing up hitting the table. He was not going to let that fruitcake of a monster take Lina. Lina was in shock that Zelgadis was so upset about Xellos.

Xellos slowly let his purple silted eyes open. "Why Zelgadis do you want to wash her back instead." Xellos said smirking cruelly. The moment he said that Lina's check burned red, did Zelgadis like her?

Zelgadis stammered back, Kuso did he know that he had control over the human Zelgadis. "No I just can't image anyone wanting to be touched by a slimy demon."

Gourry and Ameila had just been sitting there the whole time. Gourry didn't quite get what was going on and Ameila was just enjoying watching it.

"Well you know what Zel, just cause you don't want to touch me then don't. Come on Xellos." Lina said angrily, how he dare say he didn't want to touch her. Lina's mind was already clouded by the drug and her new feelings for Zelgadis. Lina then stomped off towards the baths.

"Lina wait," Zelgadis yelling running after her. He caught up and grabbed her arm spinning her to face him. 'I didn't mean it that way Lina."

"Oh really then why did you say it Zel." Lina said her face flushed and eyes slightly brimming with tears.

"I don't know Lina, I am sorry." Zelgadis said pulling her into his chest. Even Zelgadis' demon part loved Lina. He just couldn't stand to see her in tears.

Lina looked back at him, "its okay Zel. I mean I understand." Lina said then shyly went on her tippy toes and kissed Zel lightly on his check. "Well I'm going to take my bath now." Lina said skipping into the bath.

Zel stood in shock at the kiss. He didn't think that she would be this responsive. Was it the drug or was it her true feelings. "Kuso," Zelgadis said under his breath. Now he didn't know if Lina really liked him or was it just the drug.

"Aww stone boy freaking out." Xellos said from behind Zelgadis.

Zelgadis jumped away and glared daggered at the mazuko. "What the hell are you doing Xellos?" Zel said putting his hand on his sword.

"Going to wash Lina-chan's back." Xellos said whistling playfully.

"Over my dead body, mazuko." Zelgadis growled jumping to in front of the door.

"Ohh don't make it sound of pleasing Zelly." Xellos said smirking cruelly. "Well I could just tell Lina about the little potion you got and I'm sure she'd kill you for me." Xellos said opening his eyes.

"Damn you, how did you know?" Zelgadis said in shock.

"Ohh Zelgadis you shouldn't have to the ask that, you know what I'll say." Xellos said wagging his finger. "Now that's a secret."

Zelgadis growled as he said that, that damn phrase got more annoying each time. "I'll kill you before you can tell her." Zelgadis said gripping his sword.

"Nuhhh ughh." Xellos shook his finger again. "All I have to is yell to Lina," Xellos then fanned screaming. "I swear Zelgadis I'm not going in there…………. Hey Lina isn't your pet…….. How dare you call her that…….Nooooo!" Xellos then finished his little speech. "That drug has her so zonked out that she'll be convinced." Xellos said cruelly.

Zelgadis looked at him sharply. "Kuso." Zel said softly. "What do you want Xellos?"

What will happen to Xellos and Zelgadis? Will Xellos ruin the love that Lina now has for Zel? But is it just cause of the drug. So many unanswered questions. If I get 4 posts by Wednesday I will post again.

Love all.

Pamela


	4. Chapter 4

I got a random update on my old email, and suddenly after two years I feel a urge to continue all my stories. This should be fun.  
"Well it's simple Zelly boy. Your radiating darkness. The mazuko have known since you were changed that one day one side of you would permanently take control. If it was ever the human than orders were to kill you, if mazuko well buddy boy your now on our side. Welcome to the family." Xellos said quickly hugging Zelgadis before he had a full chance to process everything.  
"That doesn't mean shit Xellos, I'm not going to serve some dark lord no matter what I am." Zel said his eyes a blaze.  
"Ohhh I know that, but does lil ol Lina." Xellos said slyly opening his eyes.  
Zelgadis had never thought of that before. He now knew Lina had feeling for him but of what magnitude and what did she really consider him. The human he once was, or the monster he had now become.  
"Whats the deal Xellos." Zelgadis said wanting to get to the end of this.  
"The dark lords will let you live out your life is peace, and we'll even leave Lina alone. Under one condition." Xellos said with a calm smile. "You go to your Lina and make the sweetest love you've ever thought of with her, but you must do two things first. One make her swear to be with you forever, and two," Xellos said is a almost giddy pulling out a vile with e dark purple liquid inside. "You make her drink this before hand." "What is it." Zelgadis said taking the vile and examining it closely.  
"Oh it's something to make her enjoy it more, just to make tonight extra special." Xellos said calmly.  
"But after this you leave us alone, forever. We never have to see your face again." Zelgadis spat back at Xellos.  
"Never ever." Xellos said smiling his usual cats grin.  
"Fine, anything to get you away from us." Zelgadis said walking away.  
Xellos smiled, "While you'll get her for one night. I'll have her for eternity silly boy." Xellos jumped into the air and phased out.  
Line was giggling like a school girl. The bath was huge, the water was warm, and she had kissed Zel. She has often wondered if his skin would be warm or cold cause of the stone skin. She was right it was still warm and alittle soft. She just couldn't stop blushing. The bathtub was made to fit four people, Lina had ordered the largest one they had, and all she wanted to do was swim around it in. "I wonder if he liked the kiss as much as I did. Should I have stayed to watch his face, or was the walking off the right thing to do." Lina continued to mumble to herself until she heard a knock at the door. "Lina," said Zelgadis softly.  
"Yup." Lina said back quickly, then mentally smacked herself. The man of her dreams was outside her bath and all she could think of was Yup.  
"I need to talk to you. Mind if i come in." Zel said his voice alittle shaky.  
"Umm no it's okay." Lina said quickly throwing on a towel.  
Zel opened the door to see Lina only in a towel, there were times he thanks L.O.N for his blue skin.  
"What do you need to talk to me about Zel." Lina said her checks flushed part from the bath and part from Zel's presence.  
"I well...I love you Lina, I have for the longest time, and I just can't lie to you anymore." Within a second his body was merely inches away from hers. "Promise to be with me forever"  
Lina couldn't breath for a moment, this was real. It wasn't a dream and he really loved her. "I love you too Zelgadis, of course I'll be with you"  
Zel suddenly remember Xellos' words, he'd think that he wouldn't make her swear and that was the deal would be off, but no Zel was better than that. "Swear it Lina, swear you'll always be with me"  
"I swear Zelgadis I'll never leave your side." Lina said with her whole heart, and she kissed him. This time on the lips and it was better than either one of them could have imagined. It was as if electricty shot threw their whole bodies at once and lit them up with the most consuming fire in existence. The moment they broke apart they staired into each others eyes. Zel was the first ti break the glaze.  
"I'll get you something to drink, you look thirsty." Zel said walking over to a little table in the corner with a pitcher of water and a few glasses.  
"Oh thank you Zel. I was feeling alittle light headed." Lina said coyly, "but i think that was from the kiss." Zelgadis smiled at her playfulness. He poured a glass of water and took out the vile and poured it into the glass. It immediately disappeared, and the water looked normal. Zel was going to tell her about it, but oh well this way it'll be that much better. Her poured another glass for himself, and walked over.  
"To tonight," Zelgadis said giving her the glass. Lina took it and toasted his glass, and then took a sip. Lina's whole body suddenly went cold. "Zel," Lina breathed out before crashing to the floor lifeless.  
And end.  
Sorry work calls and I'll write again this weekend. 


End file.
